


Nonauthorized overtime

by Marishna



Series: Basic rules of office conduct [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothing Kink, College Student Stiles, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stockings, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek prided himself on being relatively unflappable when it came to his job. He knew people saw him as intimidating and he used it when he needed to negotiate and wasn't afraid to show his proverbial teeth. </p>
<p>But when it came to Stiles his usually staid and even demeanor was constantly on the edge of disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonauthorized overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "picnic" on LiveJournal. I'm quite enjoying this little 'verse!

Derek was tempted to ignore the doorbell when he heard it but he remembered he hadn't parked his car in the garage and so begrudgingly went to answer it.

He padded across the house in bare feet, rolling his shoulders as he went to work out some of the kinks from his cross-country flight he got off earlier in the evening. All he really wanted was a drink, a hot shower and an early night in bed.

When he opened his front door his priorities shifted as soon as his mouth dropped open.

"Welcome home," Stiles said with a smirk.

Derek prided himself on being relatively unflappable when it came to his job. He knew people saw him as intimidating and he used it when he needed to negotiate and wasn't afraid to show his proverbial teeth. 

But when it came to Stiles his usually staid and even demeanor was constantly on the edge of disaster. As soon as Derek saw the intern with those 'fuck-me' lips, skin dotted with moles that he's been tempted to play connect-the-dot with his tongue on, and long, able fingers that he knew from experience what talents they had he was harder than he'd been since he was a teenager.

Derek leaned against his doorway and took in the sight of Stiles in front of him, all thoughts of an early night a distant memory. Stiles was wearing a long red cape with a hood that cast a shadow on the top half of his face so Derek couldn't see his eyes. He was shirtless underneath and had on what looked like a red pair of boxer-briefs. As Derek's eyes wandered down Stiles' body he felt his cock start to fill when he got to the top of a set of sheer stockings, ending with bare feet.

On his arm was a wicker picnic basket, the most innocent looking part of the get-up.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, not fully trusting his voice. 

Stiles shrugged. "I didn't really feel committed enough to find a set of heels in my size. You see," Stiles continued, voice dropping as he took a step closer to Derek. "I got lost wandering through the woods and need a brave escort to protect me from the big bad wolf." Stiles reached out a hand and trailed his finger lazily down the front of Derek's sweater. 

Derek felt a bolt of heat run through his body but whether it was from his reaction to Stiles or his words about a big bad wolf he couldn't figure out. He didn't care and reached under the hood to grasp Stiles by the back of the neck. He pulled him in quickly, kissing him hungrily. Stiles wrapped his free arm around Derek's neck and Derek took the opportunity to grasp Stiles around the waist to pull him inside. 

He slammed the door shut and pushed Stiles up against it, kissing his way across his cheek to his neck. Derek buried his face there and breathed in, realizing he missed that scent while he was away on business. Stiles tilted his head to give Derek better access while trying to reach for Derek's pants button with one hand.

Derek pulled back and as he did Stiles took the opportunity to flip their positions so he could press Derek up against the door. He sank to his knees, letting the picnic basket fall to the floor beside them, and made quick work of pushing Derek's pants down so he could step out of them. 

"My, what a big dick you have," Stiles breathed as he stared at Derek's erect cock. He looked up at Derek expectantly but Derek snorted.

"I'm not saying it."

"And I had a great 'all the better to eat you with' line, too," Stiles sighed, his breath hot over Derek's sensitive skin. "Guess I'll just have to blow you."

Before Derek could reply Stiles swallowed him down, relaxing his throat until Derek thought he was going to suffocate Stiles. He reached down and shoved the hood back so he could bury his fingers in Stiles' hair, holding him lightly to feel like he had something to ground him.

Stiles swallowed around Derek which made him tip his head back against the door with a loud crack but Stiles didn't stop. Derek wanted more of this, more of Stiles. All around him, burying him in his scent until he was drowning in it. It felt like pleasure as a punishment.

Derek didn't realize he was babbling to himself until Stiles pulled off and looked up, running a hand across Derek's belly reassuringly. "You okay?"

Derek nodded frantically and Stiles went back in. Stiles just brushed the underside of Derek's balls with his fingertips and Derek knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was losing control quickly. 

He didn't know how much until Stiles jerked a bit, moaning around Derek's cock. Derek realized his claws had slipped out and scratched Stiles on the scalp lightly. He took a deep breath and willed them back in as Stiles started bobbing his head up and down, letting his saliva drip down to his fingers where Stiles was using the lubrication to circle Derek's perineum and hole.

"S-Stiles—" Derek gasped out and at that second Stiles pushed the tip of his finger into Derek, sending him free falling over the edge.

Stiles tried to swallow everything but when Derek came back to his senses he saw come dripping down Stiles' chin. He dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and kissed him quickly, then started licking his own come off Stiles' skin.

"I hope you didn't literally shoot your whole wad," Stiles murmured as Derek licked and sucked down his neck. "I have a whole basket of goodies with me and they shouldn't go to waste."

"The big, bad wolf _loves_ goodies," Derek rumbled back and caught Stiles' grinning lips with a kiss.


End file.
